1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, and more particularly to a structure for carrying the golf bag on the back of a caddie.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a conventional golf bag 1 is provided with two shoulder straps 2 and 3, which are fastened by a buckle 4 such that the two shoulder straps 2 and 3 are cruciformly held in place. The two shoulder straps 2 and 3 are fastened to the golf bag 1 by two metal rings 7 and 8, which are respectively held by a fabric piece 5 or 6 attached to the golf bag 1 by sewing.
The buckle 4 referred to above is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,342. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the buckle 4 has two arcuate through slots 401 and 402, which are located at two longitudinal ends of the buckle 4. Located between the two arcuate through slots 401 and 402 are two long holes 403 and 404. The buckle 4 is capable of holding the two shoulder straps 2 and 3 in a cruciform manner. In view of the fact that the arcuate through slots 401 and 402, and the two long holes 403 and 404 of the buckle 4 are provided with a smooth inner wall which is incapable of catching securely the shoulder straps 2 and 3, the buckle 4 is apt to slide along the shoulder straps 2 and 3, thereby resulting in an imprecise demarcation of the two shoulder straps 2 and 3. In addition, most of the outer surface of the buckle 4 is covered by the shoulder straps 2 and 3 such that the brand name, trademark, or name of maker of buckle printed thereon is often obstructed by the shoulder straps 2 and 3.
The two shoulder straps 2 and 3 are jointly fastened at one end with the golf bag 1 by means of a metal ring 7(8). As a result, the ends of the shoulder straps 2 and 3 are apt to twist together at the time when the golf bag I is carried on the back of a caddie.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf bagxe2x80x94with buckling members for fastening securely two shoulder straps of the golf bag in such a manner that the two shoulder straps are neatly arranged, and that the two shoulder straps do not intertwist at the time when the golf bag is carried on the back of a caddie.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.